Tebak Tebakan
by Dhezthy UchihAruno
Summary: Permainan tebak tebakan yang dimulai karena hari yang membosankan! binggung mau bikin summary ny! Humor garing, alur berantakan, mungkn pendek dll! berminat untuk RnR!


TEBAK – TEBAKAN

RATED K+

HUMOR/FRIENDSHIP

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

TEBAK – TEBAKAN © DHEZTHY

.

.

.

.

Summary : Tebak tebakan yang dimulai karena hari yang membosankan! Binggung mau bikin summary ny?! Humor garing, alur berantakan, mungkn pendek dll! Berminat untuk RnR?!

.

.

.

.

Di sore yang cerah dan damai, di suatu taman ada empat orang muda-mudi yang sedang bersantai santai, atau tengah membaca buku tepat nya…

Semuanya begitu tenang sampai…...

" hahhhh, membosankan sekali, hey kalian apa tidak bosan hanya membaca bukuuuuu saja dari tadi " kata si pemuda kuning pada ketiga temannya yang tengah sibuk dengan buku nya masing masing

" tidak bisakah kau tenang naruto! " kata si gadis pink, " coba kau baca satu buku saja " tambah nya

" dimana mana buku itu membosankan sakura-chan" kata pemuda yang di panggil naruto tadi

" tidak semua buku itu membosankan narutoooo " kata sakura

" benar i-itu naruto-kun " tambah si gadis indigo

" ya, ya, ya kalau hinata-chan bilang begitu" kata naruto sambil manyun, mereka pun langsung hening semua, sampai..

"hey, bagaimana kalau kita main tebak-tebakan" kata naruto pada akhirnya

"he? Kau ini ada ada saja naruto" kata sakura Bukan nya apa, tapi mereka ini sudah kuliah, tapi bukan juga tidak boleh, hanya saja aneh kalau mereka main tebak tebakan

"ya, tidak apa apa lah sakura-chan, daripada hanya membaca buku, ya kan hinata-chan" kata naruto, sambil bertanya pada hinata

"i-iya n-naruto-kun" kata hinata agak tergagap karena naruto menatapnya

"huh,baiklah…. Sasuke-kun kau mau ikut juga" tanya sakura pada pemuda yang dari tadi hanya fokus pada buku bisnis nya

"hn, tidak" jawab sasuke singkat

"baiklah kalau begitu aku dulu ya" kata naruto,

"penjual, penjual apa yang paling bodoh?" tanya naruto kepada dua gadis di depannya

"hm?… penjual paling bodoh? Memang ada? Um… penjual yang tidak sekolah!" jawab sakura

"salah"kata naruto sambil menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya

5 menit sudah berlalu, tapi kedua gadis ini belum menemukan jawaban yang benar…..

"um… a-aku menyerah s-saja n-naruto-kun" kata hinata pada akhirnya

"ya, aku juga" kata sakura, karena dari tadi jawabannya salah terus

"hehehe, akhirnya… jawabannya adalah…

.

.

.

.…. penjual nasi goreng!"kata naruto dengan bangganya

"ha?" kata sakura, sedangkan hinata hanya memasang wajah binggung

" ya, karena nasi itu kan sudah di masak tapi masih saja di goreng lagi, apa gak bodoh" jawab naruto

GUBRAK?!

Sakura dan hinata hanya bisa sweetdrop…..

"memang begitu lah prosesnya naruto, kalau gak digoreng ya namanya bukan nasi goreng" kata sakura, yang bangun dari sweetdropnya, hinata hanya mengganguk, membenar kan kata kata sakura

"tapi, tetap saja bodoh…. Sudah lah sekarang giliran kalian" kata naruto

"a-ano, aku a-ada pertanyaan" kata hinata,

" jus, j-jus apa yang melindungi kita dari hujan?" tanya hinata

" jus hujan" jawab naruto "s-salah, naruto-kun" kata hinata sambil sweetdrop "itu jas hujan naruto, bukan jus hujan" kata sakura

"oo y, hehehe" kata naruto dengan senyuman yang lebar

"um,,, apa itu hinata? Aku menyerah deh" kata sakura(sakura cepat menyerah, ckckckck*dishanarooo)

"j-jawabannya…

.

.

.

.…. Jus..tru itu s-saya tanya sama kamu!" kata hinata dengan sedikit kekehan Keduanya pertama hanya cengo lalu,,,

"hahahaha, benar juga ya, hinata-chan pintar juga" kata naruto samb tertawa, sedang yang di bicarakan hanya blushing

"hehehe, benar juga, gak kepikir aku" kata sakura sambil tertawa kecil

"oke, sakura-chan kau ada pertanyaan tidak?" tanya naruto, setelah berhenti tertawa

"um… ya aku ada pertanyaan" kata sakura,

" kenapa batman lambangnya gak B?" tanya sakura

"karena, lambang B udah di pakai oleh bobo" kata naruto dengan seringai kemenangan

"he? Darimana kau tau" tanya sakura terheran heran

"hohohoho, di dalam buku tebak tebakan ku" kata naruto sambil menunjukkan buku tebak tebakannya

Sakura hanya melotot dan cengo…

"huh, kau menyebalkan!" kata sakura, sambil melototi naruto,

" aku ada lagi nih" kata sakura,

" kenapa superman terbang?" tanya sakura

"k-karena kalau p-pakai m-mobil, nanti bukan superman t-tapi, sopirman" jawab hinata

Sakura pun cengo yang kedua kalinya, dari mana hinata tau, jangan jangan….

"um… hinata dari mana kamu tau" tanya sakura, dengan wajah pundung

"a-ano, itu dari b-buku naruto-kun" jawab hinata

'huh, sudah ku duga' batin sakura pundung

"baiklah.. aku.. ada satu.. lagi" kata sakura yang masih berwajah pundung

"huh, kenapa wonder women gak sama superman" tanya sakura dengan kurang semangat

"karena, wonder women gak menyukai superman" jawab naruto

"salah" kata sakura agak bersemangat

"um… karena m-mereka p-pahlawan s-super" jawab hinata

"salah" kata sakura bersemangat, 'akhirnya…..' batin sakura girang

"ha! Aku tau, karena mereka gak jodoh kan" jawab naruto, dan itu membuat sakura pundung lagi(kasian sakura)

"hehe, oke siapa yang ada pertanyaan lagi" tanya naruto Beberapa saat hening sampai…..

"aku punya pertanyaan" jawab satu suara dengan datar Semuanya pun menoleh ke sumber suara, sampai sampai sakura yang pundung pun bangkit dari kepundungannya,,, rupanya yang bersuara tadi adalah si uchiha sasuke,,, oh my to the god

"he? Kau ada pertanyaan teme?" tanya naruto, karena dari tadi sahabat ayamnya ini diam saja*dichidori*

"hn…. Baiklah dengarkan, karena aku tidak akan mengulang pertanyaan ku" kata sasuke datar….

"pada saat pagi-pagi aku ada 2, pada saat siang aku ada 1, pada saat malam aku tidak ada….. aku ada di ujung api dan di tengah air, pada saat aku masih kecil aku mempunyai kepala tapi tidak mempunyai leher…. Pada saat besarleher ku hilang, kalau aku tidak ada dunia pun tidak akan ada?" tanya sasuke dengan datarrrrrr, mungkin kalau tidak ada tanda tanya kita tidak akan tau itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan… back to story

Naruto, hinata dan juga sakura hanya cengo ditempat…..

'pertanyaan macam apa itu' batin ketiganya

Sudah 10 menit dan masih saja hening, paling hanya suara naruto yan gusar karena tidak menemukan jawabannya

"baiklah, aku menyerah, otak ku sudah tidak mampu" kata naruto pada akhirnya, sakura dan hinata hanya mengangguk setuju,,

"jadi apa jawabannya sasuke-kun?" tanya sakura pada sasuke

"jawabanya….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. …. _I…._" kata sasuke singkat, pada akhirnya, dengan datar tentunya

Dan mau tau reaksi mereka bertiga….

Mereka bertiga benar benar menganga, bahkan hinata pun ikut ikutan…

"apa? Jadi hanya _i_ " tanya naruto frustasi,

"bagaimana bisa teme?" tanya naruto setengah berteriak, pasalnya di sudah menguras otak dan jawabannya hanya _I,_ apa apaan itu…..

"hn… pada kata pagi-pagi _I _nya ada berapa?" tanya sasuke balik

"2" jawab sakura

"siang?" tanya sasuke lagi

"1" jawab hinata

"malam?" tanya sasuke

"tidak ada" jawab naruto

"hn…. Pada kata api _I _nya ada dimana?" tanya sasuke lagi

"di ujung" jawab naruto

"pada air" tanya sasuke

"di t-tengah" jawab hinata

"….. _i _kecil mempunyai titik kan tapi, mengawang itu adalah kepala tapi tidak mempunyai leher" kata sasuke Mereka bertiga pun mengangguk angguk….

"lalu yang kau maksud 'kalau sudah besar kepalaku hilang itu' adalah _I_ besar yang tidak mempunyai titik ya?" tanya sakura sepertinya di sudah paham, sasuke hanya mengangguk…

"… dan terakhir, 'kalau tidak ada aku tidak ada dunia' itu artinya, coba kalian hilang kan huruf _I_ pada dunia, jadi apa?" tanya sasuke

"ee? Jadi duna" jawab naruto

"sudah selesai, jadi mengerti" tanya sasuke

Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk…..

"hehehe, kau hebat juga teme!" kata naruto sambil memukul bahu sasuke bercanda, tapi karena kelewatan kuat jadi sasuke hampir terjatuh

Sasuke pun menatap tajam naruto, yang di tatap hanya menyengir…..

"eeh! Ayo kita pulang sudah jam 5 sore" kata sakura

"t-tidak terasa ya" kata hinata

"benar, sudah kubilang kan bermain tebak tebakan itu menyenangkan" kata naruto

"terserah mu lah naruto" kata sakura

"hn, ayo kita pulang" kata sasuke Mereka pun pergi dari taman lalu pulang…

FIN

#hahaha, fin dgn gaje nya,,,, ide in muncul tiba2 karena mengingat teman sekelas ku yang suka main tebak tebakan, maaf ya kalau kurang memuas kan n humor nya garing, maklumi author baru,,,, saya terbuka untuk kritik, saran n support*klo ad sih*, tpi jgn di flame ya, hehehe

Oke akhir kata RnR pleaseeeeeeee


End file.
